This invention relates to campstoves, and, more particularly, to a compact campstove which is supported only by a disposable propane bottle.
Campstoves are available which are fueled by liquid fuel or by disposable propane bottles. Lighweight, compact, single burner campstoves are particularly advantageous for backpackers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,146 describes a single-burner propane campstove, and U.S. Pat. Re. No. 31,738 describes a single burner liquid fuel campstove.
The invention provides an improved single burner campstove which is lightweight, compact, and inexpensive and which is supported directly on top of a disposable propane bottle. The campstove includes a regulator which is mounted on the propane bottle and a burner assembly which is supported above the regulator. Even though the burner is in close proximity to the regulator, an insulating support system minimizes heat conduction to the regulator. A wind baffle provides protection against wind yet permits air flow around the burner and directs heat to the cooking utensil.